The Things I Don't Say: Sealand's Biggest Fear
by Neonidus of Libra
Summary: The Nations treat Sealand like a bratty child, but what if there is more to the micro-nation's actions that the nations don't see?


The Things I Don't Say: Sealand's Biggest Fear

(A/N): I had to do this. It was such a great flippin' idea!

WARNING: stuff that's suppose to be sad and make readers go "Awwwww. Poor SealandT-T." but could possibly be bad because the authoress(that's a real word right?) has just gained the courage to write stuff and isn't very experienced and I don't think anyone is reading this because they have skipped this so I should just shut up now o_o

disclaimMER: I don't own Hetalia(*starts to sob* But that doesn't unwish mah dream of being a Sealandic citizen!)

* * *

I hate my life.

And it's all the nations' fault.

They don't understand and they never will. They take one look at me and think: _Oh. It's that bratty fort of England's that thinks he can be his own country. He shouldn't be wishing for something that he doesn't completely understand_.

Then, they ignore me.

They don't seem to realize how much that hurts me.

In a way, they are right. It's true that I can't really understand the pains a nation must go through every day.

The sickening, ominous feeling they get when many of their people die…

The sickness they battle during recessions and epidemics…

The torture and dread they endure during wars…

I don't think they even know that I know these things. I am more observant than I seem.

Ever since I was created in 1943, I have kept my eyes open to what's around me.

I had a front row seat of World War 2. Sometimes, I snuck off to inland Europe when Britain wasn't watching, and I observed the remains of the battlefields. I even tried to help dying people who were left behind. Contrary to what others may believe, I have decent medical skills.

There was even one time when I accidently wandered into Poland and saw one of the many concentration camps that plagued Europe.

…I still have nightmares about it.

They assume that I am like typical, young children.

Oh please.

Whatever childish innocence I had was stomped out of me long ago. I was a war fort for crying out loud!

What do I sound like to them?

"I_ want to be whatever looks cool and powerful, and nations seem like the perfect thing to be. I can look cool by fighting wars, yet still have desired friendships. After all, Nations can't die, and they heal very quickly. Life is all fun and games."_

Only a fool would believe such a thing. That's not even close to what my reasons are.

Do you want to know why I pursue the life of a nation? Or why I bother going to meetings when I know I will just be ignored?

It's all a war against my greatest fear…

Fading.

Ha. I bet it would shock the others that I know about this. It's what all nations fear. It's how they die.

When their culture has been replaced and erased…

When their nation is ruined economically and politically…

When their land is stained crimson from war…

When there are barely any people left to sustain them…

Or when they simply lose the strength to live…

All of these things can cause a nation to fade. All of the nations know this. What they don't know is that there are two other factors that determine whether a nation fades or not.

Recognition and purpose.

I guess they don't know this because it doesn't matter to them. All the nations are recognized by others, both citizens and nations. As for purpose? How do you think a nation is created anyway? People need them. They need a government to organize them into a society of safety and unity. Nations are what bring unrelated people together and drive out primitive chaos.

…I assume you can guess my situation now?

I'm dying.

Don't worry though. Nations have slow deaths. That wouldn't become a problem until later on. Not that I plan for myself to go anywhere closer to death's doors.

You would think that, since this bothers me so much, I would admit this to the nations. But I won't. It's pretty obvious why, but I guess I'll share this with you.

It's because I am afraid of pity. I want to be recognized, but not because someone felt sorry for me. Who can ever respect a nation who leans on pity in a dog-eat-dog world like this?

No.

If I am going to be recognized, it will be through my own moment at a time where I can show my true abilities. Who knows? In a world as crazy as this one, something is bound to happen.

I just hope it happens before I…

No. Don't think about it! My time will come! I must have faith, or I will fail!

I will not be weak. I will continue on my quest to become a nation.

Maybe someday the other nations will see through my childish exterior and see the strength within me. The strength of a nation.

Maybe someday they will see me instead of ignoring me.

Maybe they will see the pain and fear hidden inside me.

Maybe they will see the things I don't say.

* * *

(A/N): Go Sealand! If it means anything, I recognize you! Did you guys know that Sealand is real? I didn't know that. When a fanfict hinted at that I was like: o_o. When I searched for him on Google and found lots of Non-hetalia stuff, i was like:~O_o~(LOL Imma call dat the crazy fangirl face XD). When I found his own Wikipedia (Do not own) article I was like: :D.

REVIEW AND RECOGNIZE TEH SEALANDIC AWESOMENESS.

Random fact: Did you know that Sealand has its own Muggle Quidditch team? It's called the "Dark Marks"!

(My) Random opinion: Don't you think that Sealand's voice actors(espeacially the Japanese one) sound adorable?

Hasta pronto personas desu yo~


End file.
